Wherever You Will Go
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Secuela de She Will Be Loved. Quinn y Puck comparten un lazo especial gracias a todo lo que anteriormente vivieron, pero en medio de lo que parece ser un hermoso cuento de hadas se entrometen varias cosas: La familia de Puck, las cicatrices de Quinn y dos pequeños granos en el trasero llamados Lauren Zizes y Joe Hart. ¿El amor "Quick" sobrevivirá a una nueva tormenta?
1. El Beso Accidentado

**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores! Hoy daremos inicio a esta hermosa aventura, secuela de She Will Be Loved. Déjenme decirles que sin su apoyo, esto nunca hubiera sido posible. Gracias a aquellos con un interés verdadero y gracias a aquellos que leen anónimamente :)**

**Esto es por ustedes :)**

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go.-**

**A Quick Fanfic.**

**Cap 1.- "El Beso Accidentado".-**

Los labios de Puck descendieron por el cuello suave y perfumado de Quinn, quien se removía debajo de la cama, ansiosa. Las manos de la rubia se movieron hacia el pecho de Puck, acariciando e intentando encontrar algún botón para quitársela. Noah sonrió en los labios de Quinn ante la insistencia que ella demostraba.

-¿Es que no puedes esperar diez minutos más?- se burló él, divertido. Ella jadeó y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Puck como pudo.

-Noah, ¿de verdad me harás esperar diez minutos más?- se quejó ella.

-¿Más? ¡Acabamos de llegar a tu casa!- contestó Noah, sorprendido al notar la desesperación de su novia rubia.

Fabray sonrió traviesamente y empujó su cadera hacia la cadera de Noah quien respingó y se sonrojó un poco.

-Vamos, Quinn, dame un descanso…-

-¡Vamos tú, Noah, ya has descansado suficiente!- chilló ella, emocionada mientras lo besaba en los labios y llevaba una de sus manos hacia uno de sus pechos, juguetona. Tan entretenido se encontraba Puck con los labios dulces de Quinn, que ni siquiera había notado que ella ya se había quitado la blusa y estaba a medio camino de quitarle a él el pantalón. No es que no quisiera, es que no quería asustar a Quinn… de verdad la quería. Ésos últimos tres meses habían sido lo más maravilloso que había tenido en la vida y no permitiría que nadie (ni siquiera sus hormonas) le quitaran ése sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? Sólo llevamos saliendo tres meses, yo entendería si…-

-Noah, jamás estuve tan segura de algo. Vamos, hagámoslo-

Puck suspiró y un brillo de vida nació en sus ojos verdes. De un solo movimiento se bajó los pantalones y delicadamente se dedicó a subirle la falda a la rubia. Con las puntas de los dedos le bajó la ropa interior y a punto de consumar el acto, un golpe de electricidad lo golpeó.

Cuando se despertó, abrió los ojos y su respiración se agitó. Era otra fría madrugada de enero, pero el cuerpo de Noah le gritaba que se sentía como abril. Sus hormonas, sus ganas, su amor y su pene se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Noah gimió de dolor. Sería otra madrugada de trabajo manual.

* * *

El viernes llegó y un calor apenas notable comenzó a aflorar por Lima. Como los residuos de una tormenta ligera, el sol comenzaba asomarse en la cuidad. Puck pudo decir con seguridad que desde aquél día de su primer beso con Quinn, las cosas parecían más tranquilas y claras de lo que jamás fueron para él. Los Finchel también llevaban su relación estable, las Brittana ya podían tomarse de la mano por los pasillos y Samcedes se cantaban canciones a más no poder. Incluso el señor Shue ya se había hartado de tanto sentimentalismo. Y a pesar de que Noah llevaba tres hermosos meses con Quinn, aún no entendía cómo esto podía ser real. La mayor parte del tiempo, el judío se pellizcaba para asegurarse de que no estaba dormido.

El entrenamiento terminó. Noah se ducharía rápido y luego iría hacia la biblioteca, donde buscaría a Quinn y quizá saldrían a comer o irían a pasear por ahí. Y sería todo.

Pero como Noah era un hombre hormonal de 18 años, la naturaleza llamaba y no se atrevía a sacar el tema del sexo por dos razones sencillas: No quería asustar a Quinn. Y era demasiado pronto. Ahora sabiendo su pasado, menos podía darse el lujo de siquiera intentar algún movimiento, pero él estaba bien así como era ella. Tan reservada, tan tímida, tan protectora y tan tranquila.

Pero seguían las hormonas ahí y era su trabajo deshacerse de ellas para que no lo acosaran mientras estuviera con ella.

-¡Hombre, ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?!- le gritó Finn entrando a las duchas. Puck respingó, saltó y se dejó de tocar. Abrió los ojos y miró con horror cómo su mejor amigo palidecía del terror.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Creí que ya te habías ido!- respondió Noah.

-Y-yo tenía que re-regresar a busc-buscar m-mi chamarra y… Olvídalo- hizo mala cara y se apresuró a alejarse. Puck cerró el agua de la ducha, se puso una toalla alrededor de su cintura y le habló en voz alta a su mejor amigo.

-¡Espera, Finn! ¡Déjame explicarte!-

Hudson se volvió, pero su rostro aún seguía perturbado por haber visto la escena de su mejor amigo masturbándose.

-De verdad no tienes que hacerlo…-

-Sólo he besado a Quinn una vez- confesó Noah, con la respiración agitada.

Finn abrió mucho los ojos como respuesta y cuando intentó articular palabra, Puckerman se adelantó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es mucho y llevamos tres meses y sé que no debo presionarla ni exigirle nada… pero diablos, estoy hecho de carne. También tengo sangre en las venas y a veces ella parece que es como de piedra. La primera vez que nos besamos fue hace como tres meses, después de haberle cantado esa canción en el club Glee…-

-¿La de Say Something? Ya sabes, le cantaste muchas canciones…-

-¡Ya sé lo que hice!- se exasperó Puck y luego se llevó las manos a la nuca y se sentó. Finn se quedó de pie.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con ella de eso?-

-Porque no quiero asustarla.-

-¿Cómo sabes que se asustaría…?-

-Finn- le llamó la atención Puck, mirándolo a los ojos- Es natural que se asuste. ¡Fue violada, Finn! ¿Cómo chingados no piensas que se asustaría si le digo algo referente a eso?-

Finn puso cara de perrito regañado e intentó estrujarse el cerebro para decir algo coherente. Su mejor amigo ya se veía lo suficientemente alterado y no necesitaba más.

-Pero… ¿cómo ha sido todo eso? Digo… ahora sales con ella, ¿No? Son novios… bueno, ¿Y si lentamente vas ayudándola a superar ése trauma el pasado?-

Noah quiso pegarle en la cara, pero las palabras de Hudson eran verdaderas. ¿Y si él le estaba provocando que ella confiara nuevamente en los hombres, que ella podía saber que las segundas oportunidades existían? Quería acostarse con ella y se había hecho a la idea de que quizá jamás pronto podría hacerlo, pero tal vez con el tiempo y confianza…

-Finn, eres un genio-

Se levantó Puck y arrojó la toalla al suelo. Abrió su casillero y comenzó a sacar ropa de forma violenta.

-Bueno, ya te he visto el trasero dos veces en un día. Es suficiente para mí. Nos vemos luego-

Finn se fue, pero Puck no. Él terminó de ponerse ropa y corrió escaleras arriba. Cuando llegó al tercer piso, se encontró a Quinn en su casillero, metiendo algunas cosas a su bolsa. Se volvió y sonrió fugazmente mientas observaba cómo Puck corría hacia ella.

-Hola, Noah. ¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica?-

-Bien, nena, bien. ¿Y la tuya?-

Quinn levantó una ceja y se rió entre dientes. Noah hizo un gesto de dolor y se golpeó en la frente, torpe.

-Lo siento, no era eso lo que quise decir. ¿Cómo te fue en el nuevo taller de Inglés…?-

-Literatura Inglesa. Bien. Es apenas la segunda reunión, pero siento que es algo nuevo. Algo… que me entretendrá por un buen rato-

Puck suspiró y Quinn cerró su casillero. Noah se ofreció a llevar su bolsa y como esta vez sí era pesada, la rubia aceptó a la primera. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero él temblaba de miedo cada que ella decía "Me entretendrá por un rato". Solía decirlo para muchas cosas, pero a él le daba el sentimiento de que ella sólo lo veía a él como un "hobbie"; en lo que llegaba la graduación, claro.

Además de tener a Brittany y Santana en el almuerzo, o platicar con Mercedes, Kurt o Mike, era aún más agradable tener a alguien en quien pudieras confiar más. O eso decía ella.

Puck secretamente pensaba que ella en la primera oportunidad que pudiera para abandonarlo a él y al club Glee junto a la cuidad, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Y le dolía más saber que ella sabía que él pensaba de ésa manera y no lo negaba o hacía algo por hacerle cambiar de opinión.

No hablaron mucho de camino en el auto de Noah. La llevó a comer a un viejo restaurante que conocía con anterioridad e incluso un mesero lo saludó efusivamente. Quinn se impresionaba.

Le gustaba Noah, pero a veces le daba un poco de miedo porque con cada detalle que conocía de él, le gustaba más y se sentía en un hoyo de cero gravedad y una gran atracción en donde podía morir. Y moriría con gusto, pero no le gustaba verse muy frágil. Quería ser fuerte, por lo menos lo suficientemente fuerte que no fue desde los 15 años, cuando la habían violado. Pero eso era cosa del pasado.

Quinn estaba con Puck, y era feliz. Puck era feliz y todos a su alrededor eran felices. Noah aparcó su auto frente a la casa de los Fabray y lo apagó.

-Bueno, ha sido una cita interesante- comentó la rubia, sonriendo con timidez.

-¿Interesante? ¡Yo diría que súper mega interesante! Debe repetirse. Pronto- insistió Noah, haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos, robándole un par de risas a Quinn.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Noah- asintió ella mientras se acomodaba su bolsa- Quizá pronto. No quiero que te aburras tan pronto de mí-

Noah puso mala cara y le dedicó una mirada de desesperación hacia Fabray. Ella lo miró entrecerrando los ojos un par de segundos y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Noah. Que descanses- se despidió ella y al abrir la puerta, el bolso en su regazo se volteó, tirando algunas cosillas en el espacio para las bebidas del auto, en medio de la pareja. Quinn se inclinó para recoger sus objetos, al mismo tiempo que Noah lo hacía, y accidentalmente sus labios se tocaron levemente, en un momento fugaz. Ambos respingaron, pero la rubia abrió mucho los ojos.

Noah intentó hablar, pero ella simplemente saltó del auto y entró a su casa. No recogió lo que había perdido en el auto de su novio.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Sé que este capítulo me quedó corto, pero bueno, me gusta que se vayan haciendo un poco a la idea de cómo será esta relación. 3 meses y tan poco contacto físico... Yo creo que no es algo tan obligatorio en una relación, pero ustedes, ¿qué piensan? ¿creen que por eso se arruinaría una historia de amor tan bonita como la de Quick?**

**En fin. Dejen comentarios aquí o en ask. Ya saben que me da muuuucho gusto leer sus "feedbacks", de eso se alimenta mi corazón de escritora. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en una semana :) ¡Cuídense y buenas noches! 8-) **


	2. Mensaje Reenviado

**Capítulo 2.- "Mensaje Reenviado".-**

_"Eres tan idiota, Quinn Fabray. No debes ser así de cobarde. No está bien, no es sano y no es correcto, menos con el chico gentil que es tu novio, o lo más parecido a uno"_ se reprendió Quinn mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria completamente sola. Ignoraba las miradas curiosas que muchos le lanzaban y estaba más ocupada con sus pensamientos para poner atención por donde caminaba.

Pronto se tropezó con algo muy parecido a un pilar de concreto. Cuando Quinn abrió los ojos, sorprendida, vio que era sólo un chico. Un chico bastante extraño que tenía una mueca de dolor mientras se inclinaba.

-Oh, Dios mío, perdón, no me fijé por dónde caminaba y yo…- comenzó a balbucear Quinn al notar que el chico de cabello en rastas iba descalzo.

-No te preocup…-

-¡Oh, por favor dime que no te pisé!- las mejillas de Quinn comenzaron a ponerse totalmente rojas de pura vergüenza. El chico levantó el rostro y sonrió débilmente. Antes de que pudiera responder, una mano tomó el brazo de Quinn y la jaló fuera de la escena.

-Quinn, ¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber Rachel, frunciendo los labios. La rubia miró hacia atrás, donde su compañero de choque comenzaba a alejarse con sus libros en mano y luego regresó sus ojos verdes al rostro de su compañera.

-Eh… yo… voy… a mi clase de historia lll-

-No, me refiero a que… ¿Qué estás haciendo con Puck?-

Quinn puso cara de horror y la miró.

-Oh, no, te contó-

Rachel asintió, seria. Quinn comenzó a tartamudear, nerviosa.

-No… Rachel, y-yo… yo e-estaba u-un poc-poco ner-nerviosa. D-de todos mo-modos ni tení-tenía nada im-import-ante en mi bol-bolso…-

-Espera, ¿qué?- la interrumpió Berry, confundida. La tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

-¿No estás hablando de mi cita con Noah el viernes?-

-No- respondió Rachel, como si fuese muy obvio.- No, estoy hablando de que sólo has besado a Puckerman una triste vez-

Fabray se quedó estática y después de varios incómodos segundos de aguantar la mirada implacable de Berry, simplemente se decidió ir. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y Rachel tuvo que correr para alcanzarla.

-¡Quinn, espera!- le gritó. La rubia no se detuvo sino hasta que llegó a las escaleras, donde la castaña la alcanzó.

-Déjame en paz, Berry. No quiero hablar contigo ahora-

-¡Espera!- casi le gritó Rachel, desesperada. Quinn la miró, confundida.

-Sé que no debe ser fácil, y sobre todo con tu historia, pero, ¿No has considerado que quizá Noah la esté pasando más feo que tú? Digo… es hombre y tiene hormonas e impulsos, deberías…-

-Rachel Berry- la llamó fríamente Quinn- ¿Estás escuchando todo lo que me estás diciendo? Es egoísta, es misógino y hasta cierto punto insensible. No vengas a gritarme cómo deben ser las cosas entre Noah y yo. No es asunto tuyo-

Y se alejó casi corriendo, dejando atrás a una Rachel confundida y asustada.

* * *

Puck se estremeció cuando se topó con su mirada por séptima vez. No fue nada sutil. Recorriendo con sus ojos el salón, lleno de adolescentes aburridos, de la clase de álgebra, y se topó con su mirada. Su mirada. Ella y su mirada. El nudo en la garganta de Puck no se alivió ni siquiera cuando el profesor llamó al orden a la clase, a pesar de que no estaban haciendo mucho ruido.

Al sonar la campana, Puck se apresuró en tomar sus cosas para salir corriendo y huir, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa, Puckerman?- le preguntó Lauren, con aire travieso. Un hormigueo comenzó a nacer en sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su pecho.

-Ah… ah… voy a desayunar. Ya es hora del almuerzo-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- dio un paso más hacia él, acercándose mientras sonreía. Un brillo de terror nació en los ojos de Puck y él negó con la cabeza débilmente.

-No… no creo que sea buena idea. Nos vemos-

Salió huyendo antes de que Zizes lo obligara a despedirse de ella con un beso en ambas mejillas, como solía hacerlo cuando salían.

Cuando salían… Puck podía jurar que eso había pasado años luz atrás, pero no. La realidad era que habían salido durante el segundo año de la preparatoria y habían durado apenas año y medio, hasta que las cosas se complicaron y Lauren lo dejó. Fue difícil para Puck, porque se había encariñado con ella, pero tras pasar por varias humillaciones por ella, simplemente se había dado cuenta de que la vida tenía que continuar y así lo hizo. En el momento en que decidió ser dueño de su propia vida y propio destino, apareció Quinn en su vida.

"No se me da una, ¿Verdad, Señor?" pensó con un poco de furia. Al llegar a la cafetería, se topó con la escena de que Finn le hablaba muy serio a Rachel y ella estaba cabizbaja, como perrito regañado. Y a lo mejor sí la estaba regañando su novio.

Se acercó a ellos con aire despreocupado, pero en cuanto notó la expresión súper seria y hasta cierto punto aterradora de Finn, Puck se preocupó.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué pasa?-

Finn se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia el horizonte, ofendido.

-Dile, Rachel-

-Pero, Finn…-murmuró ella, siendo presionada por los ojos castaños de Finn, llenos de furia. Rachel suspiró.

-Noah… es posible que yo le haya dicho algo a Quinn que no debí decir…-

-¿Qué le dijiste?- quiso saber Noah, confundido.

Los ojos de Berry se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a gimotear, adolorida y arrepentida por sus propias acciones, cosa que no era habitual en ella. La sangre se le fue hacia los pies a Noah y un escalofrío lo recorrió por todas partes.

-Rachel le dijo unas cosas muy insensibles de por qué Quinn y tú sólo se habían besado una vez- respondió Finn, un tanto avergonzado por haber roto la confianza de su mejor amigo con su novia. Antes que estar molesto, el rostro de Puck palideció a ritmos insospechados y avanzó lejos de ellos, buscando a su novia.

Corrió por los pasillos, corrió hacia el patio y la encontró sentada en un escalón, con comida en sus piernas y la cabeza hacia abajo. Ajena a toda realidad. Puck se acercó hasta ella, corriendo y se inclinó sobre sus rodillas.

-Quinn, lo que sea que te haya dicho Berry, sabes que es mentira, ¿De acuerdo? A veces suele decir cosas imbéciles, ya sabes cómo es. Simplemente no la escuches, ignórala, por favor, Quinn… dime algo-

La rubia lamió sus labios y enfocó sus ojos en el rostro preocupado de Noah. Ella tomó sus manos y se inclinó para acercarse más a él, tirando su comida al suelo.

-Lo siento- comenzó a llorar ella- Lo lamento, porque sé que no he sido una buena novia, porque sé que mereces algo mejor que yo y yo soy incapaz de mejorar y…-

Puck la abrazó estrepitosamente, con sus brazos rodeando sus hombros, y atrayéndola más a su pecho para que sintiera los latidos de su corazón. Quinn se quedó paralizada.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Quinn Fabray. No dejes que otros te hagan pensar lo contrario-

-Pero estoy rota…-murmuró Quinn, aguantándose las lágrimas. Puck la estrechó aún más, con más fuerza.

-Shh… Eres genial así y te amo-

Quinn entonces no pudo resistir más y se soltó llorando, abrazando con más fuerza a Puck. Nadie dijo nada por un rato bastante largo hasta que se encontraron con un Artie, Mercedes y Sam bastante juguetones que les silbaron y les dijeron de cosas traviesas, pero ni eso rompió el momento.

Entonces una vibración apareció en el pantalón de Puck. Ellos se separaron y Quinn comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.

-Seguro tengo todo el maquillaje por sin ningún lado-

Puck sonrió y con un dedo quitó la mancha de rímel que viajaba por su mejilla.

-No. Así te ves igual de bonita-

Fabray sonrió tímidamente, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Noah sacó su celular y el mensaje en él lo hizo tragar saliva.

"Te extraño y me extrañas también. Lo sé".

Era un mensaje re enviado.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores! :D Sé que me tardé más de lo esperado, el sábado se fue la luz en mi casa TODO EL DÍA. Fue un sufrimiento, así que entre el domingo y hoy me apresuré lo más que pude y aquí está el resultado. En Word eran 4 páginas bien llenas y al verlo aquí me parece tan pequeño... Pero bueno, así son estas cosas.**

**Estaré actualizando lo más rápido que las circunstancias me permitan, así que... disculpen ustedes si les causa molestia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (por aquí y por ask) Y bueno... próximamente añadiré una página de facebook para que le dén like y sea más fácil comunicarnos, y poder pedirles opinión para muchas cosas, ¿De acuerdo? Se cuidan mucho. Nos estamos leyendo 8-) **


	3. Te Quiero De Regreso

**Capítulo 3.- _"Te Quiero De Regreso"._**

Quinn sonrió con alegría al notar que su bolso perdido en el auto de la mamá de Puck se encontraba en su casillero. Lo tomó y lo sacudió, encontrándose con una bolsa de pasas cubiertas de chocolate, los dulces que tanto le encantaban. Abrió su mochila y las guardó junto con el libro de álgebra y química tres, a donde se dirigía, pero alguien se acercó hasta ella.

-Hola. Eres Quinn Fabray, ¿Cierto?-

La rubia frunció levemente las cejas y asintió, cautelosa. Seguía sin gustarle su "fama" en ésa preparatoria de gente ignorante.

-Toma- le extendió un volante y le sonrió- Espero verte ahí. Adiós- y se alejó.

"Vaya extraña chica" pensó para sí misma mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario de ésa persona y al cruzar el bebedor, se topó con Santana y Brittany.

-Oh, no, no, Quinn Fabray. No puedes hablarle a eso- le gruñó Santana.

-¿Por qué no tienen respeto por ésa chica?-

-Oh, Dios mío, Brittany, Quinn no sabe- le murmuró López a lo que Pierce abrió más los ojos a modo de respuesta.

-Tal vez a Puck se le olvidó mencionarlo- susurró Brittany. Quinn puso cara de pocos amigos y se detuvo frente a ellas.

-¿Qué no me dijo Noah?-

-Sobre eso-

-Okay, Santana, no estoy entiendo tu desprecio hacia aquella criatura y francamente ya me estoy cansando de intentar entender todo. Tengo que irme, adiós- se despidió Quinn y cuando avanzó dos pasos, Brittany la detuvo con su brazo.

-Espera…- le pidió. Fabray se volvió lentamente.

-No sabemos si debemos decírtelo…-masculló López, vacilante.

-Escúpelo ya de una maldita vez-se hartó Quinn, nerviosa. Brittany tomó aire mientras su novia comenzaba a hablar.

-Lauren Zizes es quien te dio ése panfleto. Lauren Zizes es ex novia de Noah, Quinn-

-Oh, una ex novia, qué caos- respondió la rubia, sarcástica.

Brittany y Santana intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

-No es sólo una novia- continuó la morena.

-Es el amor de la vida de Noah- dijo Brittany- O bueno, lo era… o algo así- rectificó Pierce al verse regañada por la mirada de su novia y Quinn.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues eso. Es la ex novia de Noah. De hecho, es su primera novia, así que…-

Quinn procesó todo el asunto ante las miradas curiosas de sus amigas y después tragó saliva.

Decidió que le molestaba, pero no suficiente como para que le interesara.

-Está bien. Eso es pasado de Noah y no me interesa. Yo también tengo un pasado y él está bien así- respondió con la voz temblando de seguridad. O inseguridad. Se dio media vuelta y con toda su dignidad se alejó caminando, dejando atrás a sus dos amigas.

* * *

-Oye, viejo, ¿qué es todo ése espectáculo de Zizes?- quiso saber Mike, mirando con curiosidad a Noah en el vestidor. Puckerman se encogió de hombros.

-No sé-

-¿Qué estará tramando?- continuó Sam, sonriendo levemente.

-De verdad no sé-

-¿Y no te molesta que esté invitando a todo el mundo?- insistió Sam.

-¡No me importa, se los juro!- gritó Noah lo suficientemente alto como para que los chicos que entraban en las duchas lo oyeran perfectamente bien.

Sam y Mike se quedaron callados durante un par de minutos y después reanudaron la conversación, pero sólo entre ellos dos. Puck suspiró cuando terminó de ponerse su chamarra y miró culpable a sus amigos.

-L-lo siento, chicos, de verdad. Es que Zizes me pone de nervios y pierdo el control. Perdón, ¿Va?- se disculpó vacilante.

-Entendemos, Puck, está todo bien- asintió Mike.

-Oye, ¿Y ya sabe Quinn lo de Zizes?- quiso saber Sam mientras se secaba el pelo.

Noah se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y luego los miró.

-No- contestó como si fuese muy obvio. Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio mientras alguien intentaba pensar en algo para decir.

-¿Y no crees que…?- comenzó a murmurar Sam cuando Puck lo interrumpió.

-No creo que sea necesario. No es nada malo ni nada, pero… ¿Para qué preocupar a Quinn por algo que ya no tiene importancia?-

Nadie supo qué responder, así que se marchó Noah. Se pasó la mano por su cabello inusual y corrió escaleras arriba para buscar a su novia, quien se encontraba platicando de forma seria con Mercedes y Kurt. Puck levantó una ceja.

-Ey- saludó informalmente mientras tímidamente se acercaba ante los ojos verdes serios de Quinn.

-Hola, Puck- saludó Mercedes educadamente.

-¿De qué hablaban?- curioseó Noah, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, Noah. Iremos a ver la presentación de nuestra compañera- respondió Quinn sonriéndole.

-¿Qué compañera?-

-Lauren Zizes- sonrió ampliamente Kurt. Noah palideció.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamó Noah, sorprendido. Mercedes frunció las cejas y Kurt soltó unas risas entre dientes. Quinn pareció sacada de onda.

-Porque ella nos invitó, Noah- contestó la rubia.

-Pero ella invitó a todo el mundo-

-Y por eso precisamente nos vamos ya. Para tener un lugar- asintió Quinn.

Noah se quedó paralizado cuando la rubia lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró para caminar detrás de Jones y Hummel.

-No creo que sea buena idea- confesó Noah.

-¿Por qué no? Eso me dijeron Brittany y Santana- murmuró Quinn, confundida.

-¿Irán Sam y Blaine?- preguntó en voz alta Noah a lo que Kurt respondió con un efusivo "Sí". Puck exhaló, un poco nervioso.

Al entrar al auditorio y viendo que estaba semi lleno y con la ayuda del club Glee ocupando las primeras filas. Puck frunció las cejas, un poco molesto.

Kurt y Mercedes se adelantaron y saludaron a sus amigos y Quinn se puso frente a él, tomándolo de la mano derecha.

-Noah, sé honesto. ¿Por qué no quieres que nos quedemos al show? Creí que Lauren era tu amiga-

-¿Amiga? ¿Eso te dijeron?-

Quinn se mordió un labio y bajó la mirada.

-Mira, no importa, ¿De acuerdo? Porque eso es pasado y tú eres mi presente. Y mi futuro, así que vamos, si quieres quedarte, nos quedaremos-

Fabray asintió y se encaminaron hasta las primeras filas. A lo largo, justo entre Mike y Finn, había un asiento vacío con adornos de color rojo intenso con el nombre de "Puckerman".

-¿Por qué ése asiento tiene mi nombre?- masculló Noah, cohibido ante la mirada burlona de sus amigos.

-Parece que alguien te lo apartó- respondió Finn, riéndose entre dientes.

Quinn levantó una ceja y luego Mike se levantó para recorrerse y así cederle el lugar junto a Noah en la fila. Ambos tomaron asiento y al notar la rubia que su novio movía insistentemente la pierna derecha y comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior, le tomó la mano para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, Noah, yo sé quién es Lauren-

-¿En serio?- la miró Puck sorprendido. Quinn asintió.

-Sí, aunque no fuiste tú quien me lo dijo-

Noah suspiró con frialdad al momento en que se apagaban las luces.

-Lauren fue una novia de hace mucho tiempo. Fue mi primera novia, pero eso no importa, porque no fue nada serio ni nada comparado a lo nuestro. Es sólo que… es un poco vergonzoso. Es pasado, detrás de mí se debe quedar-

Fabray sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la base de la mano derecha.

-Cuando me contaste tu historia meses atrás en tu casa, no la mencionaste-

-Es porque no significó nada. Quiero olvidar esa parte de mi vida, ¿De acuerdo? Ya está superado, aunque…-

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuró Quinn mientras enfocaba sus ojos en los telones que se abrían.

-Aunque conozco a Lauren, y todo lo que hace siempre es bien dramático e intenso. Por eso tengo miedo de que hoy haga…- no terminó de hablar cuando inició la función. Las luces saltaron y señalaron a Puck por 15 incómodos segundos y justo cuando ya todos tenían bien en claro de qué se trataba, comenzó la música. Brittany y Santana salieron bailoteando con ropas muy pequeñas, apenas cubriendo lo necesario y otros bailarines. En el centro había una gran barra, como de restaurante de los 80's.

-¿Qué carajos?- chilló Quinn, horrorizada de ver a sus amigas ahí.

-Nos ofreció dinero. Mucho dinero- confesó Mike y miró a Fabray- Pero yo me rehusé porque no me agrada Lauren… no digo que a Brittany y a Santana sí les agrade, pero supongo que necesitaban el dinero-

De la nada, salió Lauren Zizes, con su enorme anatomía envuelta en unas mallas moradas, con una mini falda negra que volaba mucho y varias capas de blusas de muchos colores. Su cabello era largo, ondulado y oscuro. Tenía una gran maquillaje. Se sentó en la barra y señaló a Puck cuando comenzó a cantar.

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_so I needed to upgrade_

_so I went and walked away way way_

Lauren se acercó a la audiencia que se volvía loca y miró con desprecio hacia donde estaba Quinn, ganándose varios rostros de incredulidad por parte de Kurt y Rachel.

_now, I see you've been hanging out_

_with that other girl in town_

_looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

Lauren entonces regresó al centro, donde las "Brittana" la rodearon con lazos de colores que eventualmente explotaron en muchos brillos que flotaron por el escenario por varios segundos.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_and now you're doing them with her_

_remember all the things that you and i did first?_

_you got me, got me like this_

La pareja de chicas animaron al público al acomodarse en cada esquina y mientras Brittany se acercaba y observa el rostro de confusión, sorpresa y traición, el rostro de Pierce se volvió de un rojo tomate.

_and now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_and everywhere we went, come on!_

_and now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_you got me, got me like this_

Lauren entonces se sentó en una silla con ruedas y dio varios giros mientras seguía señalando a Puck.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

Se levantó, caminó hasta la orilla y continuó bailando de forma sugestiva.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

Después bajó las escaleras con una fila de cuatro bailarines mientras ellos arrojaban dinero a los asientos. Se plantó justo a dos filas de los chicos del club Glee, justo frente a Puck y le dedicó una mirada despectiva hacia la rubia.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_she ain't got a thing on me_

_tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_you clearly didn't think this through_

_if what I've been told is true_

_you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

Santana y Brittany comenzaron a dar piruetas en el escenario y Lauren subió, dando pasos fuertes y seguros, para entonces volverse frente a la audiencia y seguir cantando.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_and now you're doing them with her_

_remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_you got me, got me like this_

_and now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_and everywhere we went, come on!_

_and now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_you got me, got me like this_

Luego los bailarines se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a menear sus caderas muy cerca de Lauren.

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

Lauren se puso de rodillas, se acercó a la orilla y movió la melena, después se peinó de forma rápida y alargó su brazo, en dirección de un Noah bastante perturbado.

_ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_when I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_ohhh, and you might be with her_

_but I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

Se levantó de un salto y continuó paseándose por el escenario meneando su cintura, provocando que los dobleces de la falda volaran con gracia.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_and now you're doing them with her_

_remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_you got me, got me like this!_

Los bailarines la siguieron, dando bailes sugestivos y arrojando dinero.

-Exactamente por eso me negué- le murmuró Mike a una Quinn horrorizada.

Boy you can say anything you want

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_now i feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

_ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

_ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_wa-want you, want you back_

Dos cañones que estaban en la orilla estallaron, arrojando a lo lejos confetti, papeles dorados y billetes de 20 dólares. La mano de Puck se enfrió, pero la de Quinn se enfrió más y comenzó a sudar.

-¡¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?!-

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores! Sé que tardé un poco en actualizar, pero bueno, intenté hacerlo ni muy corto ni muy largo. Díganme qué opinan. Habemos algunos que sentimos ése gusto culposo de shippear Hartbray y pues me pasa lo mismo con Pizes, porque aunque no me agrade la actriz, me parece que Lauren Zizes era un personaje muy único JAJAJAJAJAJA, capaz de ponerle las reglas a Puck de una forma un tanto grosera pero firme.**

**En fin. Recordemos que ésta es historia Quick, so... ¡Ya veremos qué se aproxima! Mientras tanto, díganme qué les pareció Want U Back... Qué descarada Lauren y qué inseguro Puck por no haberle dicho nada a Quinn sobre esto. ¿Ustedes le habrían dicho a Quinn? ¿Qué hubieran hecho si hubieran presenciado Want U Back? Cuéntenme con sus reviews. Gracias por comentar por aquí o por ask, de veras se los agradezco mucho. ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pd: Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.**


	4. Confianza Ajena

**Capítulo 4.- "Confianza Ajena".**

Quinn resopló y se limpió el poco sudor que comenzaba a formarse en su nuca. Se lamió los labios y calculó la distancia. Estiró sus piernas, dando un gran salto y lanzó el balón con toda su fuerza.

El balón chocó contra la canasta, pero no entró. Cayó al suelo y rebotó cerca de donde estaba Puck. Éste lo tomó y botó un par de veces hasta que se vio sacudido por la fuerza de Quinn, quien lo empujó con su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, haciéndolo tropezar. El balón se escapó de sus manos y la rubia lo atrapó, se plantó bien en el suelo y nuevamente lanzó hacia el aro de básquetbol.

Noah sonrió, divertido, pero su gesto gracioso se desvaneció al encontrarse con los ojos furiosos de Quinn quien recibía un balón rechazado por el aro y en un arranque de furia, lo lanzaba hacia el tablero, provocando que la estructura se sacudiera violentamente un par de segundos.

Puck levantó una ceja y se acercó hacia ella cuando Fabray se desconcentró, se recargó en sus piernas flexionadas y soltó un gemido de ira.

-Ey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?-

Fabray levantó los ojos y tomó aire con brusquedad.

-Estoy bien. Vamos a continuar- gruñó mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, tomaba el balón y nuevamente lo lanzaba con un salto. El balón naranja rebotó, giró sobre el anillo de acero del aro y cayó hacia un lado. Quinn fue tras él, ignorando las llamadas de su novio.

-Quinn, creo que necesitas…- comenzó a acercarse Noah cuando instintivamente levantó los brazos para protegerse la cara del balón que su novia arrojó en su dirección con mucha ira.

El ambiente se tensó y Quinn tardó varios segundos en recuperar su respiración natural. Noah abrió mucho los ojos y la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué necesito, Noah? ¡Dime qué necesito, eh!-

-Quinn…. ¿estás enojada por algo que…- continuó acercándose su novio y el rostro de Quinn se volvió rojo.

-¡Estoy frustrada, Puckerman! ¡Estoy frustrada por lo de hoy, estoy frustrada por mí, estoy frustrada por nosotros!- le gritó, furiosa.

-¿Por nosotros? ¿Qué hay con nosotros?-

-¿Nosotros? Nada, todo está bien con nosotros. ¡Es ésa maldita ex amor de tu vida tuya! Simplemente me saca de quicio. ¡Estoy totalmente frustrada!-

Puck se quedó de pie, mirándola con incredulidad. Su novia tenía el rostro enrojecido totalmente, al igual que su cuello y sus orejas. Su cabello rubio todo hecho un desastre que caía sobre sus hombros y ésa mueca de molestia pura. Su pecho se levantaba y bajaba rápidamente a causa de la respiración tan agitada y sus manos temblaban de la furia que corría por sus venas.

-Quinn Lucy Fabray…. ¿Estás celosa?-

-¿Qué? ¿Has perdido la razón?- se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Noah dio varios pasos hacia ella y levantó una ceja, sonriendo traviesamente.

-Dios mío, Lucy Quinn Fabray… estás celosa-

-Okey, deja de repetir eso como si fueras un maldito cd roto…-

Puckerman se acercó lo suficiente como para acorralar a Quinn contra la malla que rodeaba a la cancha de básquetbol. Ella no levantó el rostro y escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda, insegura. Noah sonrió y con un dedo levantó el mentón de su novia para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo, Lucy Quinn Fabray-

-P-pero…-

-Pero nada. Eso es todo. Y jamás voy a dejarte por alguien más… jamás voy a dejarte.- le prometió. Los ojos verdes de Quinn brillaron por las lágrimas que se vio obligada a retener y simplemente asintió.

Noah suspiró y suavemente rozó sus labios con la mejilla de ella. Puckerman estaba plenamente consciente de la promesa que le había hecho a Quinn.

Era la misma promesa que le había hecho a Zizes tiempo atrás.

* * *

-Así que… ¿Te gustó? Sé lo mucho que te excita Cher Lloyd, así que…. De nada- asintió Lauren, sonriéndole tímidamente a Puck mientras él se ocupaba en sacar libros de su casillero.

-Eh, no- contestó secamente sin mirarla.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no? Fue genial y extravagante, así como yo-

-No. Fue descarado y muy vulgar, y sí, fue mucho como tú- respondió Noah mientras ponía una mala cara ante su libro de química dos.

Lauren respingó y una nube de decepción descendió sobre su rostro, un poco ofendida.

-Creí que eso te gustaba de mí- confesó.

Noah tomó aire y luego lo soltó de un golpe, se cuadró los hombros y la miró, serio.

-Pues no, nada de eso. Y lo nuestro se acabó desde hace mucho, Lauren, desde ésa vez que decidiste que yo no era lo suficiente para ti, así que… Te agradecería mucho si no vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste. Estoy saliendo con Quinn y de verdad la quiero-

-Solías quererme sólo a mí- insistió ella, bajando los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No lo hagas- murmuró Noah cerrando su casillero y alejándose por el pasillo. Lauren se quedó un par de segundos de pie, intentando asimilar lo que le había dicho su ex novio y en seguida se dio la vuelta y caminó en su dirección.

A lo lejos, una Quinn consternada observaba en silencio. Estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta del salón de español y sus ojos verdes se llenaban de un humo de confusión. Apretó su libro de James Patterson contra su pecho y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor.

-Te ves preocupada- le comentó una voz masculina que no conocía. Ella enfocó sus ojos en la persona que le hablaba. Era un chico, junto a ella.

Alto, delgado y con un cabello sumamente inusual. Sus rastas le llegaban hasta las costillas. Vestía bastante sencillo y esta vez sí llevaba unos zapatos. Él le sonrió al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza y se apresuraba a entrar.

-No sé cuáles sean tus problemas personales, pero te aconsejaría que dejaras todos tus males en las manos de Dios. ÉL jamás te decepcionará y siempre te ayudará, créeme-

El chico tomó asiento junto a ella y Fabray soltó una risa seca. Levantando una ceja lo miró, insegura.

-¿Testigo de Jehová?-

-Cristiano- contestó él mientras sacaba sus cosas del morral viejo que llevaba encima.

-Cristiano… ¿Cómo es que no te he visto en la Iglesia?-

-Soy transferido. Mi familia y yo venimos de Tacoma, que está a un par de horas aquí y mis padres han tenido problemas con dejar nuestra Iglesia y cambiarse a la de aquí-

-Bueno, si deciden cambiarse, la Iglesia de aquí en Lima es bastante muy generosa y gentil. Soy Quinn, por cierto-

-Joe Hart- le extendió una mano alegremente que Fabray simplemente no pudo negar. Le dio un apretón muy ligero y rápidamente la retiró.

-Entonces supongo que no debo aconsejarte nada sobre Dios, puesto que estás en la misma sintonía que yo. ¿Has probado con pedirle la opinión a un experto?- continuó él mientras clavaba sus ojos en el pizarrón al momento en que el profesor daba la clase y escribía una lista de palabras.

-Son problemas estúpidos, no valen la pena-

-No digas eso. Ningún problema es estúpido y todos merecen ser resueltos- asintió Joe, como si de verdad creyera en eso. Fabray lo observó con ambos ojos, muy sorprendida por la seriedad con la que hablaba su nuevo amigo.

-Estoy saliendo con Noah-

-Oh, problemas de novios…- masculló Joe, intentando ocultar su decepción-… No soy bueno con eso-

-Eso está bien, porque ni él ni yo somos buenos con eso tampoco. En realidad, dudo que alguien lo sea. En fin. Ése no es mi problema, mi problema es… que… ¿Te ha pasado que sientes algo que jamás sentiste?-

-¿Algo así como… alegría exagerada?- respondió Joe de manera distraída.

-Como un sentimiento que… jamás experimentaste. Mi problema es que no sé cómo controlarlo, porque jamás lo sentí. Es como… no es por sonar engreída, pero a mí jamás me causó problema tener la atención de la gente. Ellos se ofrecían por mí y ahora…- su voz cesó, insegura.

Joe la miró y le sonrió.

-¿Y ahora tu novio ya no se ofrece por ti?-

Fabray se quedó sin responder un par de minutos. Sus ojos se nublaron ante la verdad y sus labios temblaron.

-No… sí lo hace, pero no sólo por mí-

-O sea… Es un mujeriego- completó Hart, entrecerrando los ojos. Fabray se limpió las orillas de sus ojos y movió levemente los pies, cruzándolos por debajo de la mesa.

-No. Pero… está su ex… ex novia y…-

-Oh- Joe exclamó y luego sonrió al notar lo verdaderamente perturbada que se encontraba aquella chica- Eso es fácil. No sé cómo sea su relación, yo jamás he estado en una ni me ha pasado algo parecido, pero me es fácil ver las cosas con claridad. Tienes novio, y su ex novia está rondando nuevamente y temes que él pueda hacer algo estúpido por ella y arruinar lo suyo. Pero te aseguro, si este novio tuyo Novicio, Nicholas, Nolan…-

-Noah-

-Eso. Bueno, si ése tal Noah tiene un poco de actividad neuronal y tiene ojos, créeme, no te dejará escapar tan fácil. No te conozco, Quinn, ni siquiera sé tu apellido, pero puedo decirte con seguridad de que eres buena persona. Eres bonita, inteligente y con buenos principios morales. No hay manera en el mundo en que ése tal Noah pueda dejarte por alguien más, no importa cuántas ex novias dementes estén detrás de él. Tú eres más que sólo una historia del pasado, debes tener fe en ti misma-

Fabray lo observó durante un par de minutos. Joe sonrió y continuó anotando las cosas en su libreta. No había sido capaz de sincerarse con su propio novio con el tema, no había sido capaz de preguntarles más cosas sobre su vieja relación a Brittany y Santana, no había sido capaz de siquiera hablar con Berry, o Kurt o Mike, pero había hablado de un problema muy personal, casi llegando a su persona, con un completo extraño.

Compartían credo, sí, pero Mercedes y Tina también lo hacían, así que, ¿Cómo es que un chico que tenía dudosos tatuajes y un cabello estrafalario había podido generarle tanta confianza?

Sonrió. Sus palabras ciertamente le habían hecho sentir mucho mejor y Quinn notó cómo su temperatura regresaba al grado habitual y sus manos dejaban de sudar. Ése retortijón desagradable en su estómago se fue.

-Gracias y… soy Fabray. Quinn Fabray-

Joe sonrió sin mirarla y no respondió. Quinn le regresó la sonrisa y suspiró, enfocándose en terminar su trabajo.

* * *

**¡Buenas tardes/noches/días! Amigos, estoy feliz por la aceptación que ustedes han generado para con esta historia :) Gracias por animarme tanto, por sus comentarios aquí o por ask. Muchas gracias por su interés.**

**Lamento haber tardado un poco, pero aquí está :) ¡Díganme qué opinan! Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen el placer culpable por Hartbray porque Quick is endgame, pero Hartbray tiene lo suyo, así que... ¡Ya entró en acción Joe! Un poco decepcionado por saber que Quinn anda con Puck, pero ya veremos cómo afecta eso en su nueva amistad. ¡Y Lauren! Lauren es una descarada y me alegra que Puck le ponga los puntos bien claros. Creo que todos hemos pasado por algo así, ya sea un amigo o historia personal, de que siempre hay un ex demente. Odio ésos casos, me vuelven loca 8-) Yo estaría peor que Quinn JAJAJAJAJAJA. En fin. Gracias por su paciencia ¡Y nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Las Buenas Amistades

**Capítulo 5.- Las Buenas Amistades.**

_¿Amigos cuando menos?_

Puckerman suspiró y los músculos en su cuello se tensaron. Los dedos de sus manos se paralizaron, víctimas del pesar y la confusión. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que no podían ser amigos porque él estaba con Quinn y no quería malos entendidos? ¿Que no podían ser amigos porque le aterraba que quedara aún una chispa entre ellos y él estaba con alguien más? O por el contrario, ¿Le decía que estaba de acuerdo e intentaría tener una relación de amistad con la chica que alguna vez amó? ¿Eso no le causaría alguna perturbación a Quinn, la chica a quien actualmente amaba? ¿Eso no le causaría algún inconveniente a sus amigos porque ellos jamás pudieron llevarse bien con Lauren Zizes?

_No creo que sea buena idea-_ escribió y envió. Levantó el rostro y tuvo la intención de realmente atender a la profesora que les hablaba de geografía, pero un zumbido lo volvió a distraer.

_¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que tu noviecita termine contigo por mí?_

Puck resopló y la furia inundó sus venas. Lauren era totalmente insufrible, pero siempre tenía esa habilidad de saber qué era lo que él tramaba. Y le asustaba. Él amaba a Quinn, estaba desesperadamente enamorado de ella… pero Lauren…

_De acuerdo. Seremos amigos. Nada más que amigos. ¿De acuerdo? Si intentas hacerle algo malo a Quinn, te juro que te lo haré pagar. ¿Se entiende?-_

Mensaje enviado. Mensaje leído. Respondiendo…

Puck se llevó una mano a su nuca para suavizarse los músculos que tenía engarrotados a causa de los mensajes imprevistos de Zizes. Cerró los ojos y apagó el teléfono. Enfocó sus ojos verdes en el pintarrón mientras la profesora Olliver explicaba energéticamente las diferentes planicies de Europa. Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a temblar y un instante antes de que terminara la clase, no pudo con la presión y encendió nuevamente su celular encontrándose con un "Ok" bastante ácido.

* * *

Santana y Brittany se rieron. Quinn sonrió alegremente por un par de segundos antes de enfrentarse ante sus ojos a Lauren Zizes. La chica grande se quedó frente a ellas, cruzada de brazos y con una línea tensa en sus labios.

Las amigas de Quinn se miraron y Santana la tomó por el brazo.

-Vámonos, Quinn. Tenemos prisa-

Fabray no hizo ningún ademán de moverse y simplemente clavó su mirada en Lauren. Ella tampoco hizo nada.

-Quinn- la llamó Brittany, un poco asustada.

Lauren por fin abrió los labios y caminó hasta ella.

-Hola, Quinn Fabray. Permíteme presentarme, soy…-

-Lauren Zizes- asintió la rubia, seria. Zizes no pareció sorprendida y sonrió un poco.

-Sabes mi nombre-

-Sé quién eres- soltó Quinn, apretando los labios. Lauren abrió un poco más los ojos y por unos instantes no supo qué contestar. La había tomado por curva ésa información de Fabray que tenía sobre ella.

-Mira, Fabray, yo…-

-Si intentas hacerle algo malo, Zizes, te juro sobre toda la mierda que existe en esta ciudad que te buscaré, te encontraré no importa dónde te escondas y te mostraré la hospitalidad de Lima Highs, ¿Estamos?- la amenazó López.

Lauren hizo expresión confundida y miró hacia todos los lados.

-Perdón, ¿alguien te estaba hablando a ti?-

La sangre le hirvió en las venas y antes de que pudiera saltarle a la yugular, Brittany la detuvo.

-Gracias, Santana, pero este no es problema tuyo. Váyanse por favor- les pidió Quinn. Brittany asintió y comenzó a arrastrar a su novia por el brazo. López no le quitó la mirada de encima a Lauren sino hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud.

-Vaya, Santana no ha cambiado en nada- murmuró Lauren, frunciendo el ceño.

-Santana tiene un sentido muy fuerte de la protección. Ahora, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Verás, Fabray, yo sé que probablemente desde mi número de Cher Lloyd pienses muy mal de mí y te explicaré cómo están las cosas: Puck no está interesado en mí. Al parecer, le agradas bastante y no quiere arruinar las cosas contigo por mí. Lo entiendo. Lo que quiero decirte es que, a pesar de eso, Noah y yo compartimos una amistad muy especial…-

No importaba lo que dijera Lauren, cada palabra era como una patada en el estómago para Quinn. Ella fingió una sonrisa y cuadró sus hombros.

-Ajá-

-Y queremos que seas parte de ella. ¿Se podrá, Quinn Fabray, que los tres podamos ser amigos?-

La rubia sopesó la idea en su cabeza: _¡De ninguna manera!_ Se gritó a sí misma. Movió la cabeza para desterrar sus pensamientos inseguros y la evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- quiso saber, saliéndose por la tangente.

-Porque, a pesar de que Noah esté contigo, él y yo compartimos un lazo especial. No quisiera arruinarles la relación por malos entendidos- sonrió, intentando infundirle seguridad a Fabray.

Quinn abrió mucho los ojos al notar la malicia con la que hablaba Lauren. Le decía algo, pero sentía que quería transmitirle otra cosa.

Sin tiempo para responder, la rubia comenzó a continuar con su camino y Lauren se ajustó a su paso.

-No me malinterpretes. Sé que hice ése número de Cher Lloyd, pero no lo hice explícitamente por la letra de la canción, no me interesa Noah de ésa manera, Quinn, lo hice porque sé lo mucho que excita Cher Lloyd a Noah-

La rubia hizo un gesto de exagerada incomodidad que hizo que Zizes sonriera de pura maldad. Luego se fingió sorprendida.

-Oh… ¿No lo sabías? Perdón, a lo mejor todavía no están en ésa parte de la relación-

Algo dentro de Quinn se rompió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. De un momento a otro, un montón de imágenes perturbadoras la golpeaban. Puckerman besando a Lauren. Lauren quitándole la camisa a Puckerman. Puckerman levantándole la falda. Lauren jalando con una fuerza medida el mohack de Puckerman. Puckerman deshaciéndose del sostén de Lauren. Lauren retorciéndose de placer entre los brazos de Puckerman. Puckerman suspirando y diciéndole un "Te amo".

Y todo se vino abajo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a la biblioteca. A lo lejos, un Mike la observaba muy preocupado. Quinn tenía todo el rostro lleno de lágrimas que sin éxito intentó guardarse.

Ella simplemente negó y Lauren fingió arrepentimiento.

-¿Estás bien, Quinn?-

Los brazos de Fabray fallaron y soltaron el par de libros que tenía contra su pecho.

-Por favor, Lauren Zizes, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí- le pidió ella, con la voz rota. Lauren la analizó un par de minutos antes de darse cuenta de que Mike corría en su dirección. Se lamió los labios, sonrió con maldad y se alejó.

Quinn se quedó de pie, cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando inhaló y exhaló, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de un Chang muy angustiado.

-¿Estás bien, Quinn? Te vi con Lauren Zizes. ¿Te hizo algo malo?-

Ella negó mientras Mike le regresaba los libros.

-¿Estás segura? Yo podría hablar con ella para que…-

-Por favor, no le digas a Noah que me viste con ella. Por favor-

-P-pero Quinn, yo…-

-¡Prométemelo!- insistió ella, apretándolo del brazo. Mike respingó y evaluó los daños en los ojos verdes de su amiga.

Quinn no estaba bien.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Mike, rindiéndose. La rubia asintió, lo soltó y se alejó casi corriendo, sólo para volverse a encontrar a lo lejos con los ojos burlones y crueles de Zizes que la observaban, divertida.

* * *

No fue con Puck a la hora del desayuno. Tampoco fue a la reunión del club Glee. Después de haber sido interceptada por Mike, ella simplemente se había decidido quedarse sentada en los baños.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Mercedes que platicaba con Rachel, subió las piernas para esconderse. Pasó un par de minutos de tensión y terror de que pudieran encontrarla ahí, pero después de un rato el par de alegres amigas salieron y Quinn suspiró. El baño no era una buena idea.

Pensó en ir a la biblioteca, pero por ahí estaba Mike. Pensó en ir al salón de Informática, pero Tina y Finn tenían un proyecto juntos. Pensó en quedarse en el salón del coro, pero muchas veces podías encontrar a Mercedes y Rachel practicar ahí. Pensó en esconderse en el salón de Economía Doméstica, pero sabía que Blaine y Sam pasaban mucho tiempo ahí aprendiendo a hacer postres. Pensó en ir al salón de Corte y Confección, pero sabía anticipadamente que Kurt estaría ahí. Pensó en las gradas del campo de fútbol, pero sabía que Brittany y Santana pasaban mucho tiempo ahí entrenando. Pensó en simplemente quedarse en la cafetería, pero últimamente Artie se quedaba ahí a platicar con una chica rubia de primer año.

No había lugar seguro. Por donde iba, se podría encontrar a alguien y tendría que enfrentarse a alguno de sus amigos. Así que simplemente decidió quedarse en el pequeño salón, casi bodega, donde solían tener las reuniones los chicos de Literatura Inglesa. Suspiró, sin más.

Y entonces se echó a llorar. No quería pretender que no le había dolido bastante las palabras de Zizes, y no podía fingir que el dolor era casi insoportable el sólo imaginarse la relación que tuvo con Noah. Su Noah. O simplemente un Noah a la deriva.

_"En cualquier momento Noah se hartará de mí y de mi trato, y regresará con Lauren. Por lo menos ella sí puede besarlo con ganas las veces que quiera"._

Sus pensamientos se volvieron más lúgubres y deprimentes y sus lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos. Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-¿Quinn Fabray?- preguntó un hombre, acercándose.

Fabray estaba demasiado avergonzada como para levantar la mirada, así que simplemente se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter morado y habló con la voz compungida.

-¿Qué?-

Se acercó el chico y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo.

-No te voy a preguntar si estás bien, eso es bastante obvio. ¿Me quieres decir qué sucedió?- quiso saber Joe.

La rubia se quedó un silencio, pensando en si podría hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y su terrible miedo de perder a Noah. Pero no pudo y cuando intentó crear un sonido, simplemente salió un gemido de dolor y se tapó la boca para continuar llorando.

Joe no la miró. Se quedó con la mirada perdida entre las cosas diversas que había en ése salón. Después de un par de incómodos minutos entre ellos dos, Quinn por fin se detuvo y tomó aire.

_"Llorar no resuelve nada. No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Debo hacerlo algo" _pensó.

-No es malo llorar, Quinn Fabray- exhaló Joe, serio- De hecho, yo diría que es hasta sanador-

Los ojos verdes de Quinn se posaron en él, asombrada.

-No te voy a juzgar. No es mi estilo- aclaró Joe, regresándole la mirada. Quinn asintió.

-La-lamento que hayas te-tenido que prese-presenciar eso-

Hart se encogió de hombros y estiró las piernas.

-Está bien. Somos amigos, ¿No?-

-¿Lo somos?- levantó Quinn una ceja, confundida. Joe la miró, totalmente perplejo.

-Supongo que sí. Digo… al fin y al cabo, sabemos nuestros apellidos. ¿No es eso la señal de que ya tienes un amigo?-

Quinn se quedó callada y lo evaluó con la mirada. De verdad él parecía bastante perdido.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?-

-Sí- asintió él, curioso.

-A mí nadie me habla, Joe. Se supone que nadie debe hacerlo y tú lo hiciste- le aseguró la rubia, seria. Joe respingó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Porque odio que me hablen- respondió Quinn con naturalidad. Joe entrecerró los ojos y después se rió entre dientes.

-Fui educado en casa y este es mi primer año en una escuela de verdad. Supuse que podíamos ser amigos porque pareces agradable, pero si no es el caso, perdón por…- comenzó a levantarse, pero Quinn lo detuvo con la mano. Lo invitó a que nuevamente se sentara con la barbilla.

-¿Qué hacías aquí en el salón de Literatura Inglesa?- preguntó Quinn mientras recogía sus piernas y las abrazaba, apretándolas contra su pecho.

-Estoy en el grupo. Me dijeron que tenía que integrarme a mínimo dos clubes en caso de que no tomara alguna clase extra o deporte, entonces me pareció interesante- contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Quinn asintió, sonrió débilmente y se quedó callada. Joe la miró de reojo.

-Si somos amigos… ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué sucedió que te molestara tanto?-

-No soy dada a contarle a mis amigos mis secretos- replicó Quinn lo más amable que pudo. Joe se rió entre dientes.

-Problemas con el novio otra vez, ¿verdad?-

-No- negó Quinn, un poco nerviosa. A estas alturas, ya no sabía si tenía o no problemas con Noah. Joe asintió, se quedó callado un minuto y después reanudó.

-¿Sabes? El otro día pasaba por un pasillo y un chico me invitó al auditorio. Al principio me negué porque tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, pero después no pude decirle que no porque me dio un billete de cinco dólares y me prometió más… ey, no me mires así, no es que no tenga dinero, es que… bueno, dinero gratis nunca viene de más. Y no fue tanto por el dinero, me dio curiosidad saber qué ocurría como para que nos dieran dinero… en fin. Vi todo eso de la canción… sí, ¿Lucía? ¿Lilia?-

-¿Lauren?- murmuró Quinn, atenta a su conversación.

-¡Lauren! Sí, Lauren. Pero como estaba hasta atrás no pude ver bien a quién le cantaba. Supongo que ella es la ex novia de tu novio, ¿Verdad?-

La rubia se quedó callada y al no poder articular palabra, simplemente asintió.

-Ya veo…- susurró Joe y después se rió, ligero- Pero sigo teniendo razón. Si ése tal novio tuyo tiene un poco de cerebro, obviamente no te dejaría por ella. Créeme-

Quinn comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos y asintió. Con la voz temblorosa habló.

-Lo sé, pero… no puedo competir contra ella. Y al parecer, ella me ha dejado muy en claro que quiere otra vez a Noah-

-No te rebajes a su nivel, Quinn, no lo vale- le aconsejó Joe. Ella asintió, pero tensó la mandíbula.

-No lo haré, sólo… quisiera ser más como ella-

-Deberías hablarle- pensó Joe- Pero en público, para que no pueda escapar o te pueda decir algo cruel. Y también a tu novio. Déjale bien en claro las cosas para que te dé tu lugar, aunque conociéndote, Quinn Fabray, eso no debe ser exigido. Eso debe ser natural-

Quinn se rió entre dientes, encantada por los consejos de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes dar tan buenos consejos?-

-Dios es mi guía, ¿Lo olvidas?- señaló al cielo Joe. La rubia asintió seriamente. Se mordió el labio mientras se quedaba callada un par de minutos y después miró a Joe.

-De acuerdo. Pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿De acuerdo?-

* * *

**OMG ¡Amigos, qué emoción! Por fin Lauren y Quinn hablaron más o menos directamente. ¿Qué les pareció las palabras de Lauren hacia Fabray? A mí me pareció sumamente cruel.**

**He de confesar que eso es como lo peor para mí. Hay personas que son así: No te dicen las cosas directamente, simplemente te dicen lo suficiente como para que tú te hagas ideas y así ellos se quedan sin culpa y tú quedas como la paranoica. That's fucked up, friends, don't ever do it, please.**

**Como sea. Puck está intentando ser amable y Quinn debería relajarse, pero teniendo una historia como la que tiene, creo que es natural. ¿Qué piensan que hará Quinn con Joe? ¡Sean pacientes, pronto lo verán venir! :D**

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) Me alegra mucho que la historia les esté gustando tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirla 8-) ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Desearía Tener

**Capítulo 6.-"Desearía tener"**

Todo comenzó con Lauren apareciéndose misteriosamente por la cafetería y se sentaba con ellos. Al principio, Santana ladraba algunas cosas, Artie murmuraba otras y Mike se dedicaba a mirar con desprecio en silencio. Zizes ignoró todo.

Noah y Quinn explicaban "está todo bien. Cálmense", pero los dos sabían que era muy extraño.

Después sus visitas no se hicieron sólo una vez a la semana, sino que se volvieron cosa de todos los días. Nadie más parecía sorprendido, pero Fabray seguían sin acostumbrarse. Cada vez que daban las diez, sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a los comentarios ácidos de Lauren, a las risas no tan forzadas de Noah y a la indiferencia de los demás.

Podía sentir cómo su sangre hervía en sus venas cada vez que captaba a Lauren desvistiendo a su novio con la mirada. Se mordía la lengua, no podía darse el lujo de actuar como loca, pero Puck sabía que algo no andaba bien pero quería creer dentro de él que sí.

Quinn esbozaba un gesto gracioso cuando Lauren aparecía, algo que Noah solía asociar como celos en su novia. Era muy poco común, tampoco era como si Quinn fuera una celosa psicópata, pero sabía que no le encantaba Lauren. Puck quiso ser optimista y jamás sacó el tema, pero por dentro Quinn se estaba volviendo loca.

La gota que llenó el vaso fue cuando después de 15 días de haber torturado a Quinn con su presencia, sus comentarios y sus miradas enfáticas, Lauren decidió unirse al club Glee. Hubiera sido rechazada por lo avanzada que estaba la temporada, pero el señor Shue no pudo negar el gran donativo que había hecho Zizes con su llegada. De verdad lo necesitaban.

Al entrar, Lauren había caminado de forma dudosa hacia el asiento vacío junto al judío. Noah respingó cuando Zizes subió el siguiente escalón y se sentó justo detrás de Fabray, pero se sorprendió más cuando Quinn inconscientemente posó su mano sobre su brazo, apretándolo de forma firme. Parecía asustada. Como si tuviese miedo de que se fuera corriendo.

* * *

Fabray bajó las escaleras de forma muy rápida y cruzó el siguiente pasillo a una velocidad increíble. A pesar de que no pertenecía a ningún equipo deportivo, Quinn tenía una condición bastante buena. Se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando notó que Noah salía de un armario de un conserje, bastante desconcertado y la rubia sonrió.

Tenía un par de boletos para ir al cine. Ella lo invitaría al cine y una vez estando en un lugar oscuro e íntimo, ella lo besaría otra vez. Lo besaría como nunca había besado a alguien. Lo besaría con todo el amor que alguna vez había sentido por un hombre.

Los ojos de Noah parecieron sorprendidos e incómodos cuando notó que su novia acortaba la distancia, como una maniática.

-Hola, Noah. Mira lo que tengo aquí- sonrió mientras le enseñaba los boletos.

-¿Papelitos?- susurró Noah, confundido.

-No, tonto. Son boletos para el cine. Esta noche tendremos una cita- aseguró Fabray.

-¿Esta noche?- vaciló Puck.

-Esta noche- se aproximó dando un par de pasos lentos. Noah retrocedió, topándose con la pared.

-Déjame aclararlo… Te divertirás esta noche- indicó Quinn, acortando aún más el espacio personal entre ellos, apoyando su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de su novio y susurrándole en el oído.

Durante varios días de discusión con ella misma, al final se había decidido por actuar diferente. Sería más romántica con Noah, sería más entregada y apasionada por él, sería lo que Puck quería que fuera ella. Ninguna cicatriz del pasado los separaría, ninguna ex novia demente ni ninguna cantante inglesa.

-Eh, no- negó él y se deshizo de la posición tan forzada que habían tomado.

-¿No?- repitió Quinn, desilusionada.

-No, Quinn, no. ¿No entiendes lo que está pasando? Esto no está funcionando como pensé que funcionaría y yo creo que…-

-No lo digas- murmuró Quinn, bajando la cabeza- No lo digas, por favor-

-Quinn…- la llamó Noah. Ella respondió con su silencio y él suspiró, cansado.

-Sabes que esto no está funcionando. ¿Para qué torturarnos? Simplemente deberíamos ser adultos y actuar de forma madura, es lo mejor para…-

-Noah, no somos adultos. ¿Y para quién sería lo mejor?- interrumpió ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Estoy saliendo con Lauren- admitió el judío, bajando un poco los ojos. Fabray desencajó su gesto e intentó respirar, pero ningún aire entró.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso- se encogió de hombros- Nos contentamos y estamos volviendo a salir-

-¡Pero Noah, tú dijiste que me querías a mí!-

-Lo sé….y así fue. Pero esto no se puede. Esta oportunidad se acabó- dijo, con la voz llena de seriedad.

Quinn no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente porque las lágrimas la rompieron, provocándole un par de espasmos de dolor por todo su cuerpo. Noah abrió la puerta detrás de él y salió Lauren del cuarto oscuro. Le sonrió de forma burlona a Fabray mientras se acercaba a Puckerman, le daba la mano y lo besaba con pasión.

Y Quinn se quedó de pie, frente al cuarto del conserje llorando y sintiendo cómo su vida comenzaba a caerse a pedazos otra vez.

* * *

Un enorme pan dulce con mantequilla, dos tazas de café y tres aspirinas fueron requeridas para que Quinn se sacudiera el sentimiento de dolor que le había provocado ésa pesadilla. A las cinco de la madrugada se había despertado con temblores, un frío intenso colándose por cada espacio de su piel e inundada en lágrimas.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 meses y medio desde que no tenía pesadillas y ella lo creía a causa de Puck, pero se había roto el tiempo. Ahora había tenido una pesadilla incluso más dolorosa, porque no era real, pero podría ser real.

Se encontró con su reflejo y las grandes ojeras no se irían con maquillaje y lentes oscuros, así que simplemente suspiró y se arregló como normalmente lo haría. Salió de su casa, condujo a la escuela e intentó mantener la cabeza en su lugar.

El día transcurrió de forma lenta y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantar sus puños en señal de victoria, se encontró con Lauren echándole unas miradas bastante provocativas a Noah. Él simplemente sonreía. Zizes le hizo una mueca vulgar con la lengua y sus dedos, una mueca cargada de burla sexual y cuando Fabray esperó a que su novio reaccionara de forma negativa, se encontró con la verdad. Puck simplemente esbozó una sonrisa tímida y desvió la mirada.

Las conexiones cerebrales de Quinn se interrumpieron por un impulso lleno de ira y para cuando parpadeó, se encontró frente a él, arrebatándole el teléfono de su mano y comenzando a teclear.

-Quinn, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- quiso saber su novio, poniendo mala cara. Los ojos verdes de Fabray se llenaron de lágrimas al detectar la cantidad de mensajes que tenía con Lauren. No sólo hablaban en las clases, en los pasillos, en el almuerzo y en el club Glee. También hablaban a sus espaldas.

-¿Tú qué estás haciendo, Noah?-

-Sólo somos amigos, Quinn, relájate-

-¿Quieres que me relaje?- exclamó la rubia, lanzando su celular regreso al casillero, donde se estrelló en el fondo.- ¿Cómo esperas que me relaje cuando mi novio está coqueteando con la zorra de su ex amor de la vida?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Noah, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca de consternación.

-A ti te gusta, Noah- señaló Quinn- Te sigue gustando-

-Quinn, te prometo que nada ha pasado, debes creerme. ¿Crees de verdad que sería capaz de engañarte, corazón?-

-¡Nada de corazón!- negó ella con la cabeza y miró fijamente a su novio- ¿Por qué no simplemente le dejas en claro los puntos?-

-¡Los tiene bien claros!- respondió Noah, nervioso.

-¡Pero no los respeta! Y… y… yo…-

-¿Y tú qué, Quinn? Dime, por favor, dime en qué te afecta-

Quinn bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar de una forma un poco descontrolada. Varias personas que pasaban por el pasillo los miraron, asustados, confundidos y preocupados, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpirlos.

Ni siquiera Tina y Mike o Artie.

-Cada vez que… que ella está contigo y veo cómo eres con ella y cómo es ella contigo… me mata, Noah. ¿Tú crees que no me muero un poco por dentro cada vez que pienso en cómo es ella un millón de veces mejor que yo para ti?-

-Oye, ¿Quién dice que ella es mejor que tú?- frunció el ceño Noah, serio.

-¡Ella podría besarte! ¡Ella podría tomar tu mano! ¡Ella podría abrazarte! ¡Ella podría darte todo lo que yo no puedo!-

Y se quedaron callados. Noah no continuó hablando porque sabía que no importaba lo que pudiera decirle, Quinn no lo creería. Y Quinn no insistió porque sabía que no importaba lo que le dijera, Puck no dejaría de tener ése lazo con Lauren.

Fabray se limpió el rostro, tomó aire y miró por un segundo fugaz a Noah. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Puck quiso seguirla, pero se preguntó si eso no la perturbaría más.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- quiso saber Joe, un poco preocupado.

-Más de lo que he estado segura en mi vida-

Habían pasado dos días desde su "discusión" con Noah y ella no había ido a la escuela. No atendía las llamadas de Noah ni las de sus amigos y se rehúso a abrirle la puerta a su propio novio. Ella quería perderse en sus pensamientos, quería encontrar una solución, pero no hallaba nada más que dolor. Luego las palabras de Joe Hart surgieron de la nada, haciendo eco en su memoria.

La respuesta fue sencilla. Si quería a una Quinn "genial", tendría a una Quinn "genial". Haría que las cosas funcionaran. Haría que Puck la amara por siempre.

Así que decidió hacerse un cambio. Se cortó su brillante melena rubia hasta unas pulgadas por debajo del mentón y lo tiñó de un rosa opaco. El tinte le quedó mal, pero se veía diferente. Se sentía audaz y valiente. Rompió su ropa oscura y la arregló, compró un par de botas para caballero y se delineó los ojos de negro. No sólo cambiaría físicamente. Cambiaría de actitud, cambiaría de opinión y cambiaría de corazón.

Joe y Quinn se encontraban en la pequeña oficina del señor Shue, preparando un pequeño número. Fabray no tardó en convencer a Joe de que si quería unirse a un segundo grupo para cumplir con las normas de la escuela, el club Glee sería una excelente opción. Y prepararon la audición juntos.

El señor Shue los presentó y pudo sentir cómo Noah aguantaba la respiración, un poco molesto. Ambos salieron corriendo cuando la música comenzó a sonar y pudo ser testigo de cómo Rachel dejaba caer su mandíbula hasta el suelo y de cómo entre Sugar y Artie intentaban acomodársela a la judía. Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Tina y Mike se abrían violentamente a unas medidas muy poco naturales. Pudo ver cómo Brittany dejaba de respirar con mucho miedo y de cómo Santana se había tragado el oxígeno de una bocanada violenta. Pudo ver cómo Kurt había una perfecta O con sus labios y de cómo Blaine se llevaba una mano a su boca para detener los quejidos que estaba a punto de soltar. Pudo ver cómo un sudor frío de nervios afloraba por la frente de Sam y de cómo los músculos en la cara de Mercedes se movieron de forma inconsciente, llenos de miedo. Todos tenían expresiones desencajadas. Finn movió los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido. El señor Shue abrió mucho los ojos y se puso pálido. Pero Lauren Zizes no. Ella evaluó la escena con los ojos oscuros y se cruzó de brazos.

Puck, quien estaba en primera fila sentado de forma casual, de inmediato sintió miedo. Ésa no era Quinn. No era la Quinn que él conocía.

Y la Quinn nueva comenzó a cantar: Se acercó contoneándose hasta donde estaba Lauren y la señaló con su dedo, sonriendo ampliamente.

_Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did_

_Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip_

Luego se detuvo junto a Puck mientras fingía caras tristes y movía la cadera con delicadeza.

_'Cause I know I've been wasting time trying to catch your eye_

_Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type_

Se acercó al centro del salón e hizo su mano como un teléfono, se lo llevó a la oreja y le sonrió a Joe.

_And now I'm at home, I'm all alone_

_'Bout to pick up the telephone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

Saltó alzando los brazos y luego hizo muecas demasiado teatrales, mirando a sus compañeros horrorizados.

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_(Uh-huh, yeah)_

Se acercó hasta su novio y se sentó en las piernas desprevenidas de él mientras le tocaba la cabeza con las puntas de sus dedos.

_Baby, I'm gonna keep it real, boy you're the one I want_

_I don't own any five inch heels, just got my Nikes on_

Regresó lentamente hasta donde estaba Joe sin dejar de señalar a Noah.

_Never thought I was insecure, boy look at what you done (what you done)_

_I don't know what I studied for, clearly I like 'em dumb_

Caminó despreocupada hacia Artie y tomó su silla de ruedas para empujarlo lejos, con fuerza y entre Sam y Mercedes lo detuvieron antes de que se estrellara contra la banda que tocaba muy desconcertada.

_And now I'm at home I'm all alone,_

_'Bout to pick up the telephone_

_Got to call my genie so he knows, yeah_

Nuevamente comenzó a saltar, levantar los brazos y para finalizar colocando sus manos en su cintura y dar pequeñas vueltas.

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

Joe entonces apareció junto a ella y comenzó a mover las manos mientras rapeaba, nervioso. Sus ropas eran oscuras, holgadas y más de alguno frunció el ceño ante sus tatuajes y rastas.

_Hey, now don't you wanna do some, baby,_

_With the roof gone, baby_

_Aston Martin look retarded like the coup gone crazy_

_I'm not sure what kinda fella you like_

_But I can give you paradise, have it however you like_

_I'm talking solitaire iced out, ring, watch, necklace_

_Ain't no talking reckless, girl, I'm certified respected, girl_

Quinn recargó su brazo en el hombro de Joe mientras movía rítmicamente la cadera con la canción y lo miraba, sonriente.

_Yeah, you like to run your mouth, well you're about to learn a lesson, girl_

_Yeah, you the one but I'll replace you in a second, girl_

_And I ain't even trying to see you naked, girl_

_Wait, there I go exaggerate_

_Clearly carried away_

_But what I'm saying you could true that_

_I wanna be wherever you at_

Joe miró a la audiencia y luego hacia Fabray, regresándole el gesto diabólico.

_So you wishing you could kiss me_

_Do you really wanna do that, eh?_

_Make a wish, girl_

Quinn abandonó su posición, continuó cantando y señalando a Noah mientras se ponía de rodillas sin perder el contacto visual con su novio.

_(Yeah)_

_I wish I was tall, I wish I was fast_

_Wish I could shop with a bag full of cash_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

_I wish I had style, I wish I had flash (oh, yeah)_

_Wish I woke up with a butt and a rack_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a caminar hasta Puck, quien se cruzó de brazos.

_I wish I was tall_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

Fabray se dio la vuelta, caminó lentamente y mientras continuaba cantando, se volvía rápidamente para levantar un brazo y adelantar un pie para mecerse al ritmo de la canción.

_I wish I had, I wish I had, I wish I had yeah yeah_

_'Cause if I want you, I gotta have that_

_(Come, come kiss me boy)_

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores fieles! :'D Actualicé lo más pronto que pude. Veamos... primero: Lauren se les pega como abeja a las flores (mala analogía, pero me entienden) a los Quick y sus amigos. Segundo: Quinn tiene una pesadilla y pierde un poquito la cordura, aunque recordemos que ella tiene una historia muy triste en su pasado, es natural su inseguridad. Tercero: Canta I Wish y se hace un "make-over".**

**Okey, okey, son muchas cosas para un sólo capítulo, ¡Pero quisiera saber su opinión! Si me preguntan, creo que es lo peor que puedes hacer: Cambiar para complacer a alguien, pero hay veces que... se justifica. Al menos para enseñarles una lección.**

**Qué nervios. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Puck, Quinn, Joe y Lauren? Ya se siente tensión entre Lauren y Quinn, ¡Pero falta que Puck le diga algo a Joe por cantar una canción así con su novia!**

**¡Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen! Gracias por sus comentarios por ask y reviews :') Alimentan muy bien a esta historia. **


	7. La Misma Quinn

**Capítulo 7.- "La Misma Quinn"**

El señor Shue fue el único en aplaudir. Todos se habían quedado completamente estáticos. Quinn frunció el ceño pero tomó asiento junto a su novio. Joe hizo lo mismo, pero junto a ella y se quedó en silencio.

-Chicos, démosle un caluroso aplauso a Quinn y nuestro nuevo integrante, Joe…- anunció el señor Shue mientras se levantaba y se plantaba frente a todo el grupo. Nadie le hizo caso.

-¡¿Qué carajos, Quinn?! ¡¿Por qué te teñiste el cabello?!- le gritó Kurt, horrorizado.

-Porque sí- respondió la aludida mientras esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Y quién es él?- murmuró Finn, un poco inseguro mientras analizaba el cabello de Joe con los ojos.

-Se llama Joe. Es mi amigo- continuó ella.

-Y… tu ropa… es así porque…-comenzó a hablar Tina.

-Es mi nuevo estilo- respondió la pelirosa como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

-No pareces tú- admitió Brittany, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Podrían dejar de criticarme? Mejor deberíamos prepararnos para lo que sigue, ¿No lo cree, señor Shue?-

El señor Shue respingó y quitó sus ojos del atuendo de Quinn cuando ella le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. Él carraspeó y asintió.

-Quinn tiene razón, chicos, enfoquémonos en lo que nos importa: Actuar. Por aquí me llegó una carta de un asilo para niños y adolescentes en donde nos hacían la invitación para actuar en su quincuagésimo aniversario. Por supuesto que acepté, así que mi idea es esta, voy a dividir en grupos…-

El señor Shue hablaba mientras todos eran incapaces de ponerle atención. Todas sus miradas estaban en Quinn. Una Quinn que simplemente se había recargado en la silla de forma perezosa y había colocado sus piernas encima de las piernas de Puck, que incómodo, intentaba escuchar la voz del profesor.

-Lo lamento, señor Shue, no lo estoy escuchando. Estoy intentando entender por qué Quinn… es… ahora…- exclamó Rachel, un poco confundida y frustrada.

Fabray saltó de su lugar, con el rostro rojo de furia.

-¡Dejen esa maldita actitud hipócrita! Se supone que ustedes van por ahí, congratulándose con el hecho de que ustedes no juzgan, ustedes aceptan la diversidad. ¿Pues saben qué? ¡No lo están haciendo! ¿Y qué si me quiero vestir así y teñirme el cabello de rosa? Les vale UN CARAJO, ¿De acuerdo?- se inclinó, tomó su mochila y comenzó a alejarse.

-No, espera, Quinn- la llamó el señor Shue. Ella simplemente lo ignoró y salió caminando de una forma bastante dura. Fue seguida por su novio, quien se desconcertó bastante al observarla bien por primera vez.

Botas negras, y él estaba bastante seguro de que eran botas masculinas. Mallas de red medias rotas, una falda de cuero negra parchada por un trapo a cuadros roja. Una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo, un chaleco de mezclilla y su cabello rosa. No parecía Quinn. Cuando ella se volvió, Puck se estremeció. No era Quinn.

-Quinn-

-Noah, ¿Nos vamos ya? No estoy de humor para soportar a ésa gente doble moralista-

-¿Qué te pasa?- se cruzó de brazos Puck, serio.

-¿Qué me pasa de qué?- gruñó Quinn y después de observar cómo Puck la analizaba, ella puso los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando.

-Quinn, es que… ¡No es esto! No es tu apariencia, es tu actitud… tú no eres así-

-Entonces, ¿Ya no quieres salir conmigo porque visto muy punk?-

-Yo no dije eso- se defendió él- Es que… la canción, ése tipo del cabello de trapeador, tus palabras, tu ropa… es todo muy confuso-

-Sabes que sigo siendo yo, Noah. No sé por qué te asustas, además… creí que Cher Lloyd te excitaba. La canción fue una manera de expresarme, es todo-

Puck se quedó helado y Quinn sonrió.

-Hazme un favor y regresa al salón. Después hablaremos- comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás y sacó un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a sus labios. Noah se aproximó a ella y se lo arrebató de un manotazo. Fabray hizo mala cara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Fumar, Quinn? ¿En serio? Creí que lo habías dejado-

-¿Qué te hizo creer eso?- se acercó hacia él con algunos pasos sugestivos. Se pegó mucho a él y extendió una mano para recuperar el cigarro que Noah no peleó.

Sus ojos verdes se cristalizaron de desilusión y un poco de miedo. Su labio superior tembló y tomó mucho aire. No dejó de mirar en sus ojos al decir.

-¿Estás haciendo esto por Lauren? ¿Tienes miedo de que te deje por ella?-

Naturalmente Quinn respingó y las palabras llegaron a un nivel aún más profundo del que Fabray quiso admitir entonces. Frunció las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Un impulso eléctrico recorrió su espina dorsal y tembló de miedo. Noah se alivió un poco al notar su reacción, pero se quedó perturbado cuando vio cómo su novia se enfriaba.

-¿Sabes qué? Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, cree lo que quieras creer. Y si tanto piensas en Lauren, ¿Por qué no sales mejor con ella?-

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. Puck no intentó alcanzarla porque la sorpresa lo había tomado por curva. ¿Desde cuándo Quinn se ponía tan histérica hasta el punto de cambiar su peinado? Creyó que sería una fase, pero no. Pasaron los días y las cosas no mejoraban, sólo empeoraban.

Artie dejó de reconocer a Quinn cuando se saltó las clases de Historia. Mike y Brittany habían abierto mucho los ojos cuando Quinn había estrellado varios huevos contra la pared en la clase de Economía Doméstica. Finn se sorprendió cuando Fabray le ladró literalmente al profesor en la clase de Matemáticas. Mercedes y Rachel se sintieron culpables cuando mientras salían del baño, ambas habían pegado un brinco cuando Quinn pasó cerca de ellas. Kurt y Santana no dejaron de fruncir el ceño al ver la cantidad de maquillaje negro y las veces que pasaba pegada a Joe Hart. Incluso Noah llegó a límites insospechados cuando ella lo besó y sabía terriblemente a cigarros. No se lo dijo, pero ésa noche se cepilló los dientes dos veces para quitarse el olor.

Ésa ya no era Quinn. No importaba lo mucho que Fabray insistiera en ello, ella había cambiado.

* * *

**Buenas noches, queridos lectores. Les agradezco mil por su fidelidad y su paciencia. Debido a presión escolar, este capítulo se acortó y se alentó. Estoy consciente de que debí entregarlo una semana antes, pero bueno...**

**No quiero decir que abandonaré esta historia, porque no es así. Terminaré Won't Go Home Without You y Wherever You Will Go, tal vez no al tiempo que tenía planeado, pero lo terminaré. Después de eso, me retiraré un rato de fanfiction debido a proyectos personales. Sé que entenderán. Gracias por apoyar esta historia e intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible :) **


End file.
